warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Maps:TheHungerGames
Map: https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/0/embed?mid=1OjdVtOgf9xE8yB5mPqREfyTOKJfcBmPv Links Links The Hunger Games Links * Facebook * Twitter * Hashtag: #TheHungerGames * Official Film Website * Official Book Website * Lionsgate Films The Hunger Games Catching Fire Links * Facebook * Twitter * Hashtag: #CatchingFire * Official Film Website * Official Book Website * Lionsgate Films The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 Links * Facebook * Twitter * Hashtag: #MockingjayPart1 * Official Film Website * Official Book Website * Lionsgate Films The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 Links * Facebook * Twitter * Hashtag: #MockingjayPart2 * Official Film Website * Official Book Website * Lionsgate Films About This map features all of the locations from the entire film series of The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay: Part I and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay: Part II. The film series is based on the series of fantasy post-war Dystopian novels "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins. Founded on the ashes of the 13 districts in North America, the sovereign elected country of The Republic Of Panem hold an annual Games ceremony to remember the fallen tributes that fought for Panem after the bombs desimated North America. The 13 Districts that were forged from the remains of North America, elect a Member from their District to act as a Tribute Fighter in the annual Hunger Games, The Capitol's reason to give people hope for a better future. An Uprising ignites a war between The Rebellion and The Capitol, a war that will decide the future of Panem. Locations Locations The Hunger Games Locations Filmed entirely in North Carolina. * Deer Shooting Scene (District 12): Pisgah National Forest, North Forks Rd, Asheville, NC, United States Of America. * Forest (District 12): Connelly Springs, Hildebran, NC, United States Of America. * Wounded Peeta (Arena): Triple Falls, DuPont State Forest, NC, United States Of America. * Forest (Arena): DuPont State Forest, NC, United States Of America. * Lake (Arena): Craggy Pinnacle Trail, North Fork Reservoir, Black Mountain, NC, United States Of America. * Arena (1st Bloody Scene): Cornucopia, North Fork Reservoir, Black Mountain, Asheville, NC, United States Of America. * Pool Where Katniss Escapes The Firestorm (Arena): Bridal Veil Falls, DuPont State Forest, NC, United States Of America. * Cave (Arena) (Katniss & Peeta hiding scene): Corner Rock, Pisgah National Forest, North Forks Rd, Asheville, NC, United States Of America. * District 12 (Barter Market): South Morgan St, Shelby, NC, United States Of America. * District 12 (The Hob): South Morgan St, Shelby, NC, United States Of America. * District 12 (The Reaping Ceremony): South Morgan St, Shelby, NC, United States Of America. * District 12 (Warehouses): South Morgan St & Blanton St, Shelby, NC, United States Of America. * District 12 (Village): Henry River Mill Village, Henry River Rd, Hildebran, NC, United States Of America. * District 12 (Hall Of Justice): add * Tribute Parade: Convention Centre, Charlotte, NC, United States Of America. * Capitol Dam (The Capitol): add * District 12 (Capitol Coal): add * The Tribute Building: add * The Tributes Training Centre: Philip Morris Cabarrus Plant, Concord, NC, United States Of America. * The Capitol Of The Nation Of Panem: add * Interviews With Caesar Flickerman: Knight Theatre, Charlotte, NC, United States Of America. The Hunger Games Catching Fire Locations Filmed entirely in Atlanta, Georgia. * Arena (Lake Scene): Clayton County International Park, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * Arena (Beach): Turtle Bay Resort, Kawela Bay, Oahu, Hawaii. * Arena (Jungles): North Shore’s Waimea Valley, Oahu, Hawaii. * Arena (Jungles): Manoa Valley, Oahu, Hawaii. * Arena (Forest): Paradise Park, Manoa Falls Trail, Oahu, Hawaii. * Arena (Murderous Monkeys): Haleiwa, Waimea Falls, Oahu, Hawaii. * Victor’s Village: add * District 12: Pratt-Pullman Yard, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * Forest (District 12): Ramapo Mountain State Forest, NJ, United States Of America. * The Hob (District 12): Pratt-Pullman Yard, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * Hall Of Justice (Interior): Goat Farm Arts Center, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * Warehouses (District 12): Goat Farm Arts Center, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * District 11: add * Presidential Palace: The Swan House, 130 NW West Paces Ferry Rd, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * Snow’s Office: The Morning Room, The Swan House, 130 NW West Paces Ferry Rd, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * District 12 Square: Pratt-Pullman Yard, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * The Tribute Parade: Atlanta Motor Speedway, Atlanta, GA, United States Of America. * Train Station (Deleted Scene): add * Switching The Envelopes (Deleted Scene): add The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 Locations * Interview Scene In Abandoned Industrial Area: Aeroport Tempelhof, Berlin, Deutschland. * Capitol Dam (The Capitol): Thurmond Dam The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 Locations * Crossing City Streets Scene (The Capitol): Noisy-le-Grand, France. * Black Goo Scene (The Capitol): Les Espaces d’Abraxas, Clos des Aulnes, Noisy-le-Grand, France. * Shops & Street Scene (The Capitol): Ville De Ivry Sur Seine, Paris, France. * Corn Field: Colton Farms References References The Hunger Games References * Locations - The Hunger Games | IMDb * The Hunger Games Wiki on FANDOM The Hunger Games Catching Fire References * Locations - The Hunger Games: Catching Fire | IMDb * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Film Locations | Movie-Locations The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 References * Locations - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 | IMDb * Where is the ruin in District 13 in The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part I located in real life? | Science-Fiction & Fantasy Stack Exchange * The Hunger Games Mockingjay Filming In Rockmart GA This Week - On Location Vacations The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 References * The Capitol Of The Republic Of Panem * Locations - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 | IMDb * How To Find Every Single Hunger Games Location In Real Life | Blog|HostelWorld __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:RealFilmingLocations Category:Blog realfilminglocations Category:Blog realfilminglocations films Category:Maps Category:Blog maps Category:Realfilminglocations films Category:Type:map Category:Maps/Films Category:The Hunger Games Filming Locations Category:The Hunger Games Catching Fire Filming Locations Category:The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 Filming Locations Category:The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 Filming Locations Category:Nav Maps Category:Maps - Filmed In GA, United States Of America Category:Maps - Filmed In HI, United States Of America Category:Maps - Filmed In NC, United States Of America Category:Maps - Filmed In NJ, United States Of America Category:Maps - Filmed In Germany Category:Maps - Filmed In France